fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Time Dash
Note: This Page is under construction, so I do apologise if it looks scrappy and unfinished, I hope to get it done as soon as possible Mario Kart Time Dash is the latest installment of the Mario Kart franchise. With many games in the series, Time Dash's development team hope to give each player the ultimate racing experience, with new characters, new gamemodes and an all new way or racing in general. So grab your Wii U gamepad and get behind the wheel with Mario and the Crew, for its time to go racing through time itself! Gameplay Mario Kart: Time Dash has many features returning from recent installments such as Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, once again the player, can collect coins to buy new parts for your kart with the brand new Kart Garage, here they can customize all their Karts, Bikes, Hoverkarts and Space Bikes with different parts like the gliders, wheels and even user created designs. Motorbikes return to the series once again and tricks make their long awaited return as well, you can, like in Mario Kart Wii, perform wheelies on your bike when in a race. Two of the many new features in this game include the all-new additions of Hoverkarts and Space Bikes, reminiscent of the recently released game of Mario Kart 8. Their gameplay is used in a whole new way, for each course allows the racers to enter a time rift, which a player can enter when it appears on the track, the time rift tracks are more centered to the hardcore racers that want to have an anti gravitational experience, and as such, the Hoverkarts and Space Bikes will allow you to have all the gravitational fun you want, with the course going up and down and all around, you can gain a serious advantage over the competition. But sometimes the track fully leads onto the Time Rift courses on the second or third lap. Kart Customization from Mario Kart 7 is back and in full swing, players can now create their own artwork for their vehicle, customize then with different alloys, change up the wheels and the kart or bikes appearence, but they can also create their own sets of wheels and gliders too. There are many more Kart Parts available, too, and many vehicles from the older games reappear as available parts for your Kart or Bike. The final new feature is the addition of a character creator, the character creator is mainly focused around the Mii's, with this feature you can now customize your Mii's racing body to your hearts content, you can change their stats, what racing gear they have, what voice they have, you can even record your own voice and use it in the game. Each new Mii that is created will be available to view on the Mario Kart Miiverse group. Controls http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190641/fantendo/images/3/3a/3DS_A_Button.png A Button: Accelerate http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190641/fantendo/images/3/37/3DS_B_Button.png B Button: Brake/ Reverse http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190642/fantendo/images/d/d7/3DS_X_Button.png X Button: Use Item http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190642/fantendo/images/c/c3/3DS_Y_Button.png Y Button: Accelerate http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111117102112/fantendo/images/f/f9/3DS_R_Button.PNG R Button: Drift http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111117102055/fantendo/images/2/20/3DS_L_Button.PNG L Button: Drift http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190642/fantendo/images/d/d5/3DS_D-Pad.png Control Pad (Down) Look Behind http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819190642/fantendo/images/d/d5/3DS_D-Pad.png Control Pad (Up) First Person View http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110719192929/fantendo/images/d/da/Circlepad.png Circle Pad: Steer/ Auto Drift Modes Racing mode: "Get Ready to Race against 1 to 12 players" The same racing that you all know and love from the original Mario Kart games Battle Mode: "Face the enemy in a battle to end all battles" Battle mode contains these different ways of battling: *Balloon Pop *Battle for Points *Shine Grab *Minion Rush: beat as many of Bowser's minions as possible to gain points for your team *Time Rift madness: Go through each of the many courses to try and clear every time rift you can find. Connect to Wifi: "Mario and the gang go global in the race around the world" Connect with up to 12 players in order to Race or battle with all your might! Characters Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart: Time Dash Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series)